cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
The Defenders (video game)
The Defenders is a 2D platforming game with RPG elements released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, 3DS and PC in late 2016. The Defenders is not related to The Craftverse, Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither or Vendetta. Two sequels have been announced. Story Eons ago, in the snow dimension known as The Cether, five legendary monsters reside. The leader, Le fin de tout, once found a crown with an amethyst on it. Due to this, he became greedy, malicious and grievous, and vowed to collect the other four jewels in order to destroy the universe, after which he will "replace" it with a new universe (Universe Delta) where he and the monsters rule. Eons later, the brigand Rusty Flynn, who has no friends and just lives on his own, was searching for food, but instead finds one of the Gems near a Cow. A voice tells him the story of the Five Monsters, but Flynn doesn't believe it and pulls out his Stone Sword to slaughter the Cow. The Cow, though, looked so sad and closed it's eyes, preparing for the blow. Flynn couldn't kill a cow like that. He just plain couldn't. Flynn made the Cow his pet and named him Beef. At an evening, he goes to a party, where he meets four persons who soon become his friends: Moai'Kah the Zombie, Gayde (a.k.a Wayde) the Creeper, Rayde the Enderman and Andrew Sanders, an aged, elderly but smart inventor. One of the monsters though, attacks the party as he senses one of the jewels there. Flynn quickly crafts an Iron Sword and scares it away. Only now Flynn realizes the legend is true, and the gang sets off to save the world from obliteration. Gameplay The Defenders has a Tails Adventure-eqsue gameplay, in that it's a slow-paced platformer with a strong emphasis on backtracking. There are five playable characters: *Rusty Flynn: The first playable character. He has an Iron Axe and can pull enemies closer with a Fishing Rod. His Defense is high, but his Attack Power and HP aren't. *Rayde: An Enderman who can teleport. He's lacking in weapons, but can use psychic and magic powers, e.g. fireballs, purple energy waves, etc... He has medium HP, low Defense and high Attack Power. He's also the fastest character in the game. He's abducted by Jerry Bumper, an evil Skeleton, and must be saved before he can be played as. *Gayde/Wayde: A Creeper who attacks with Splash Potions. He can also drink potions to increase his otherwise sloppy stats and throw TNT. He has weak Attack Power (though his attacks are the fastest), low Defense and medium HP. He's taken hostage by Bumper and must be liberated before he can be played as. *Moai'Kah: A female Zombie that attacks with shovels, hoes and pickaxes. She has low HP, high Defense and medium Attack Power. She's not really fast. At first, she's anesthetized by Bumper and needs to be healed before she can be played as. *Andrew Sanders: An elderly, 59-year old man. He's really smart, and he attacks using his robots, inventions and gadgets, scattered all over the levels, e.g. a gun with a boxing glove, a giant gavel, shells, a maul, a giant mirrorball that he can drop on foes, a compass saw, a sawblade, a drill, and a lot more ! He cannot attack without these goodies, but he can dodge and roll. He can also (humorously) dance to distract enemies (his dances range from breakdancing and hip hop to ballet and "the robot"). After an unknown incident, he left to live alone somewhere in a desert. He can only be played as after getting him to help. As soon as he's hit once, he's done for, but to compensate with this, he can block the attack with his shield. Items, such as stat boosts and items allowing access to previously inaccesible areas, are scattered around the area. NPCs *Le fin de tout (The End of Everything): An evil purple mass, who seeks the obliteration of everything, to replace the universe with a new universe where he rules. He's the true main antagonist of the game. *Jerry Bumper: An evil Skeleton, and one of the main antagonists of the game. He's an emotionless, cold bounty hunter who works as an Double Agent for Le fin de tout. *No mereces estar aquí (You don't deserve to be here): A huge, black monster with purple eyes and tentacles that's tasked with searching the Jewels. His main power is were he creates black holes. *Night Shadow: An dark, shady monster who attacks during the night and attacks with screaming ghosts. He was murdered by Andrew Sanders. *Other Monster #1: I forgot the name of this one, i'll have to re-check it. A robot-like monster who malfunctioned and exploded later on. *Other Monster #2: I forgot the name of this one, i'll have to re-check it. I don't really renember this guy, i'll have to re-check it again. *Beef: Flynn's pet cow. He may not seem much at first, but he's a key element in the game and will become more important later on. *Jay: A former friend of Flynn who was brutally murdered by Jerry Bumper and reincarnated as a Wither Skeleton working for him. References to memes/other video games/TV series/whatever Memes *Bumper once says "All your base are belong to us", a reference to a meme of a poorly translated sentence in the 1990 Sega Genesis game, Zero Wing. After saying it, he immediately says "Did i really say that ?", followed by Flynn's "You know that meme too ?'. *In another scene, Bumper uses a cake as a trap. When Rayde comes close, Admiral Ackbar slides on screen and says his infamous line, "It's a trap !'. Rayde then says "The cake is a lie ?". This is in fact a double reference, the cake is a lie (presumably) coming from P0rtal. *Another Star Wars reference is when Bumper forces Rayde to tag along, he says "Do not want", a mistranslation from Revenge of the Sith. *When Rayde fights Gayde when brainwashed, he says "Falcon Punch!" and hits Gayde shortly after. *In a reference to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, the Command Block in Episode 4-5 exclamates "I am Error" twice. *After Bumper shoots Rayde, before the latter faints he says "I took an arrow in the knee." Flynn, who stood rushed to his friend, said "I told you it was dangerous to go alone !", another reference to Zelda. *When Bumper enters the code for access to the villains' lair, he enters the Konami Code. More TBA Category:Games